Nothing is as it Seems
by LeanneDaseyLover
Summary: Sam had always thought that her mom was dead.Now three teens,Percy,Annabeth,&Grover,are telling her otherwise.Also, what is this about Olympian gods?Are these kids crazy or is nothing as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

*UNTITLED FOR NOW!*

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing as they soared through the clear blue sky, and fifteen year old Samantha Forster was sitting on the front porch of the Riverband ranch house reading Jane Eyre. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the blue Chevy pick-up pull into the yard. She also didn't notice the tall, young man with bronze skin and shoulder length black hair descend from the truck placing a black Stetson on his head, or that he was heading toward her wearing a tomcat grin with amusement shining in his brown mustang eyes.

"Spendin' too much time with Jennifer aren't ya, Brat," he said, startling Sam out of her story.

"Jeez! Jake, don't scare me like that!" Sam exclaimed, "Don't you have any common sense? You don't just…"

Jake grinned at the red haired girl who was staring at him in complete shock, "Don't just what, Brat?"

"Oh my gosh! Jake you're back!" she squealed, jumping off the porch and tackling him in a hug. "How are you? How's college? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she asked in one breath.

"First, I'd like to breath, Sam," he said. "Sorry," she stated while backing up.

"I'm fine and college is ok. I wanted to surprise you, which I did a good job at doing," he answered proudly.

"My! Aren't we getting a big head?" Sam teasingly accused.

Grinning down at her, he retorted, "At least I've got a good reason to be unlike some people around here."

"Now why don't we go see Witch and Ace," he suggested, "or would you rather read your book?"

Sam rolled her eyes and started walking, "I'll go with you. I can always read later," and with that they walked in comfortable silence to the pasture where the horses waited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: **First sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for the review. If anyone else is reading my story, please review. I would like to know what you all think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom Stallion or PJO. **

**Chapter Two**

Everywhere you looked there were beautiful flashes of color as fish and merpeople swam by the palace windows. "Hello, my lord," and "Good day, your majesty," were addressed to the black-haired young prince who was in the throne room. Sixteen year old Perseus Jackson was bored to death sitting there listening to his father, step-grandmother, and sister argue.

"Father, I can't do that. She thinks that I'm dead! How does that not make a difference in telling her who she is?" Nerissa asked.

"Rissa, we gods made an oath on the River Styx that we would claim our children. Just because you are a minor goddess doesn't mean that you can ignore it. The oath applies to you, too," answered my dad, Lord Poseidon.

"He's right, Love," put in Lady Amphitrite, "your daughter is a demigod. She will be sixteen in a few months. You need to claim her before then."

Nerissa sighed. "Alright, but I don't understand how I'm supposed to do that. Only her father, his mother, and my friend Maxi know who I truly am. Her step-mother and the ranch hands don't know. What am I going to say when I just show up?" she asked desperately, "it will be hard to explain."

They all were trying to figure out a plan when Percy had an "epiphany". 'It is so obvious' he thought.

"Um, guys?" he asked nervously, "I think I have an idea."

When they all looked at him he said, "How about Nerissa just doesn't go?"

His dad and sister were both confused while Amphitrite was certain now Percy was crazy.

Nerissa shook her head saying, "I have to go, Percy. I need to claim my daughter and explain things to her."Her eyes widened as a thought just struck her. "Oh my gods! She is going to hate me. I have been alive all this time and I never sent any word or anything! What kind of mother am I? She is fifteen, so there has to have been a number of times she needed me, her mom, and I wasn't there!"

Percy answers, "First, she might be mad in the beginning, but she will eventually understand you had no choice. Second, you don't have to go, Rissa. I mean Dad didn't come to Mom's apartment and claim me. Grover brought me to Camp Half Blood, and then Dad claimed me. Send someone to bring her to camp. She will be too freaked out if you show up and claim her there before she knows about the gods which will be easier to explain at camp."

Once again Percy proved Lady Amphitrite wrong. He wasn't completely crazy. Nerissa looked at her brother in shock. 'Looks like Annabeth is starting to rub off on him,' she thought, 'I wonder?' "Percy, will you be the someone to bring her to camp?" she asked him. "Annabeth and Grover can go too of course," she added.

"Why me or us I mean?" he asked.

"I know you guys will do your absolute best to keep her safe," was her answer. Her green eyes were pleading with his. "It would mean a lot to me," Nerissa said while waiting for his answer.

After a few agonizing minutes for Nerissa, Percy sighs answering, "Let me talk to Annabeth and Grover first."

"Thank you, Percy!" she exclaimed while smiling and hugging him.

"I didn't say yes!" he said laughing, but returns the hug. "I'll IM you when the three of us have talked it over, k?" he asked.

"Alright, bye, Percy," she answers.

"Bye, Sis, bye, Dad. Goodbye Lady Amphitrite," he says bowing to each of them.

Lady Amphitrite returned the bow, while Lord Poseidon said, "Goodbye, Son." He then sent him back to Camp Half Blood where his next adventure awaited him.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Read and review please. Comments, questions, or snide remarks are welcome. Just press the little button below!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. My computer caught some virus and lost the folder that held the story. I had to wait for my dad to fix everything for me to update. I know ya'll don't want to hear excuses so I'll just move along. This chapter looks like it will be shorter than the last one. I'm sorry if it turns out that way. I hope you like it and will review. Now, how about that story?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from PS or PJO that you may recognize. They all belong to Mrs. Farley and Mr. Riordan.

**Chapter Three**

The ground churned under the thundering hooves of a black mare and her guy and her friend, a bay gelding and his girl. The four companions were finally together again enjoying a nice race to the lake.

"We won! Ha ha! We beat ya'll," exclaimed Sam, "way to go, Ace. Great job, boy!"

"We let you guys win," stated Jake, "I just held Witch back so I could get the feel of riding her again."

Sam snorted. "Whatever! You don't need to 'get the feel of riding her again'. You never need to. You're a great rider, but an awful liar. I mean that is a lame excuse even for you, Jake." She grinned at him as she dismounted and ground-tied Ace. "I think someone is a sore loser," she teased.

"Well, I think someone is a sore winner," he retorted while doing the same with Witch, "Do over when we go back to the ranch, ok."It wasn't a question.

"Sure, but we'll just beat…"

"Brat, what is it?" Jake asked with concern as he walked to where she was standing by the lake. "Brat?"

"Huh? Sorry," she said. "I just thought I saw the Phantom," she apologized while keeping her hazel eyes on the mountains.

"You haven't seen him since Christmas, have you?" he asked sympathetically, putting an arm around her shoulders. He knew it was hard for not knowing how he was. The only answer he received was Sam shaking her head.

"Poor Sam," said Ace, "she has been kind of upset since Zanzibar won't come to see her. Having your boy Jake gone too college doesn't help either."

"I know," agreed Witch, "she so happy with Jake and anyone with two eyes can tell she misses him a lot. I wish he didn't have to go. I also wish Zanzibar would at let Sam see him. It's not fair to keep her worrying like he is."

"I agree. It isn't fair," he replied while getting a mouthful grass. "But I'm sure he has his reasons for not coming," Ace continued after he swallowed.

"Of course he does," Witch said, "I'm glad Jake will be here for the whole summer. There was a possibility that he might have had to go back a month early."

"No," breathed Ace shocked, "why would he have to do that?"

"Work," she said matter-a-factly, "they said there would be plenty of merchandise to be sold and stocked since families would be vacationing at the theme park this summer. It would have been good money, but he told them no. He had more important things to take care of besides earning a couple of dollars."

"How do you know all this?" he questioned her.

Witch rolled her eyes at him and said, "Gal told me. She heard him telling his family when they were inside last night."

"I'm glad he told them no. Sam would have been very upset if he left early. She is really happy with Jake," Ace noticed looking at the two humans staring across the lake in silence.

"Me, too," she agreed while also watching the teens, "Jake seems happiest when he is with her, too. I sure will miss him when he goes back to college. Though maybe not as much as Sam will." Ace nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on, let's head back," Jake said to Sam.

"Alright, and I'll beat you." Sam grinned at him while adding, "again."

With that the four friends were once again off happily racing across the range not worrying about a thing.

**Author's Note:** Well here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm working on the fourth chapter as we speak. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I so very sorry for the wait. The ending of last year was really hectic for us. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted, or favorite my story. I'm glad people like it enough to do that. In this chapter, we will find out how Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron take the news of Lady Nerissa's assignment. I'll stop talking and get out of the way so you can read and see. I hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters that you or anyone else may recognize.

**Chapter Four**

Percy was sitting in the Big House at Camp Half Blood waiting for the arguing to stop. Grover didn't think Percy and Annabeth should go to Nevada. Annabeth thought it wasn't a problem.

"It is too close to San Francisco. Any monsters would know you are there. They'll come and attack you in an instant," Grover said, "I think you should just let a satyr go and get her. It is the Satyrs job anyway."

Annabeth shook her head. "Grover, I know you're just concerned about our safety but we are capable of defending ourselves. Plus, Nerissa asked us specifically to see Sam. You know as well as I do that if you disobey a god it is like you are signing your own death certificate."

"Technically, she asked me," Corrected Percy, "Rissa just said I could take you along."

As Annabeth sent a scowl towards Percy, Grover decided to appeal to Chiron.

"What do you think, Chiron?" he asked.

"I think that you should go, Grover," he replied. Grover sent a triumphant look to Annabeth which quickly left his face as Chiron continued talking. "I also think that Percy should go since Lady Nerissa asked him to. Annabeth can go if she wants. I mean the more the merrier right? Also, Samantha might feel more comfortable traveling across the country with you if she isn't the only girl in the group."

"I agree with Chiron. It only makes sense for all three of you to go," put in Rachel Dare, a friend of theirs and the new Oracle of Delphi. Percy had completely forgotten she was there.

Grover sighed and bowed his head in defeat, "Fine. I can see your point," looking up he continued, "I still think it might be best if Percy and Annabeth didn't go but whatever."

Rachel then turned to Percy and asked, "When do you guys leave?"

"I guess we should leave soon huh?" he answered her while looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, "I was thinking that we should go tomorrow if we can."

"I think we should pack up and get some sleep because the sooner we leave the better," put in Grover.

"I'll let Rissa know we're leaving tomorrow then," Percy stated getting up to head for his cabin.

Chiron nodded, "That will be fine. Sleep well for tomorrow you go to Darton, Nevada! "

Percy left the Big House with a feeling of excitement at the prospect of finally meeting the niece he had heard so much about.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **First I would like to say thanks for the reviews. It is really awesome to see how many people like my story. Here is the new installment of **Nothing is as it Seems**. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please tell me what you think when you have finished.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that you may recognize.

**Chapter Five**

Sam woke that morning with a feeling that something awful was going to happen. 'I was right,' she thought bitterly. It was one of those hot, Nevadan days that have you believing that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk in town. Seeing as how hot it is, what would you be doing on a day like this? Maybe you are at the pool hanging out with your friends. Maybe you are inside relaxing in the cool air conditioning watching T v or reading a book. You just might be at the mall shopping. There are many different things you could be doing that you are uncertain of which to do, one thing is for certain though whichever you do our friend Samantha, is not doing that. Gram has Sam slaving under the blazing sun weeding the garden.

This might be bad, but Sam is pretty sure that doing chores is not the bomb she woke up anticipating. ;/ "What could it be?" she thought out loud.

"Tomatoes maybe?" replied a male voice from behind her. Confused, Sam looked up and met a pair of brilliant, green eyes that she didn't recognize.

Standing up, Sam said, "I know that. I was talking about something else."

"I was hoping you meant something else. It would be really bad if you didn't know what tomatoes were," the handsome stranger teased.

She scowled at him, "Ha ha! Very funny,… Um what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," he answered, grinning, "but I'm Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. We're from Manhattan, New York."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Sam Forster; Welcome to River bend Ranch. I hope you don't think me rude, but what are you doing here? I mean Manhattan is a long way from here, why did you come to Nevada? More importantly though, why did you come to River bend?" Sam asked.

Annabeth answered her, "We are looking for someone. Do know where we could find Wyatt and Grace Forster? We were told that they lived here."

"They are in the barn," came the answer from behind them. "I'm Jake Ely, and you are?"

"This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. They are from Manhatten, and need to see Dad and Gram," Sam answered for them.

"Where is the barn?" asked Grover, nervously sniffing the air like there was something wrong with it.

"It's this way," Jake said with a nod of his head and started walking in the specified direction. The group started to follow, but Sam stayed behind. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching her.

"Hey, Brat, are you comin'?" Jake called over his shoulder, Shaking Sam out of her sense of paranoia.

"Yeah," she answered, and with one more glance towards the mountains, started walking to the barn as well.

**A/N: **There you go everyone. Pease tell me what you all think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter****Six**

As Samantha led the group of three to the barn, Percy was wondering how to broach the subject of her lineage. Very few half-bloods react well to the knowledge that they are a child of a god. He didn't know how her temper was. It was probably short seeing as how she's related to him and Posiedon, but he would like to hope otherwise.

When they entered the barn every one's attention focused on them. There was a tall cowboy Percy guessed was Sam's dad. He had the same auburn colored hair. His eyes were brown while Sam's were green. His face was tan and worn from the harsh desert winds and sun. Beside him stood to women. The first looked to be in her mid-thirties and wore her red hair in a neat french braid. Her inquisitive blue eyes reminded Percy of his mom when she suspected he was up to something. The other was some years older, but gave the impression she wouldn't take any nonsense. Also standing with them was a Native American cowboy who looked exactly like Jake and a petite blonde woman who, standing at full height, barely reached the top of the Indian's shoulder. She too reminded Percy of his mom and he was starting to get nervous. He was about to deliver the news of Sam potentially being in danger and her having to leave with them to a group of people who could very easily take him down in one go, especially the three women.

"Dad, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. They're from New York and want to talk to you and Gram," Sam started the introductions when they were about halfway down the aisle of horse stalls to the adults, "Guys, this is my dad and step-mom, Wyatt and Brynna, and my grandma, Grace Forster. This is Jake's parents Luke and Maxine Ely."

"It's nice to meet you three, but I'm not sure what we could do for y'all," Gram said kindly.

Annabeth stepped forward slightly and spoke with a smile, "Well, we were kind off hoping we could talk with you, Mr. Forster, and Sam privately. The topic of discussion is sorta...touchy."

Wyatt and Gram exchanged worried glances.

"Where did you say y'all were from again?" Sam's dad asked warily.

Percy answered this time. "New York. Manhattan to be exact."

"And you said you want to speak with Sam as well?"

Percy nodded his head, "Yes, Sir. Sam as well." His voice had a strange hint of authority that neither Wyatt nor Grace could dispute. It worried Sam, Brynna, and the others.

Sighing, Wyatt put his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Alright. Why don't we talk in the house. Luke, Maxine, B, Jake, Y'all mind waitin' out here for now?"

Mr. Ely nodded his head in assent while Jake and Brynna looked about to protest. Before they could however, Mrs. Ely answered for all of them verbally.

"Of course, Wyatt. We'll wait." She sent him a look of understanding and sympathy that didn't escape Percy and Annabeth's notice. Grace saw Grover glance out on of the side windows anxiously and suggested they head inside. Sam was starting to feel like she made the wrong decision when she got out of bed this morning.

"Ace! Ace! Did you see? Did you see who's here? Do you know who is Here? On our ranch? Do you?" Tempest yelled as she came galloping toward the section of the paddock where Ace and Witch were grazing.

The black mare rolled her eyes at the filly's antics. "What are you going on about now, girl? It's too hot for your theatrics today," she said testily.

"It's not theatrics if it's true, Witch," Tempest stated unfazed, "and this news is most definitely true. Perseus Jackson is here! At Riverbend! The son of the sea-god! Here!"

Ace threw his head up in surprise. "He's here now?"

"Yes!" Tempest practically squealed at him.

"Why would he be here now?" Witch asked him alarmed, "Isn't it a little late to be getting her?"

"That's what I thought," he answered.

By now the young horse had calmed down some. Her companions response was not what she had been expecting. "What are you two talking about?" she asked, looking at the pair confused.

The buckskin gelding sighed, "Tempest, he's come to retrieve Sam."

"Sam? Why?"

"You do know she's a demigod right?" Witch asked her.

"Of course I do.But what does that have to do with retrieving Sam?"

"She needs to be protected," Ace said simply.

"But, she has Jake and the cowboys to protect her," Tempest replied matter-of-factly.

Witch nodded her head somewhat condescendingly and spoke slowly, "Yes, but sadly they can't protect her from everything, Hun. With Zanzibar gone, your precious Sam is vulnerable to the creatures that hunt her."

"But you needn't worry," Ace said quickly as he saw the distressed look form on Tempest face, "Percy is here and he'll take her to the demigod's special camp. She'll learn to protect herself from the creatures. She'll be okay."

"Then she'll come back?" the young horse asked her friend worriedly. Ace and Witch exchanged glances.

"She'll be okay," Witch stated firmly.

Tempest sighed and looked towards the house where Samantha was receiving the same news.

"That's not really an answer, Witch."

"I know, Tempest. I know."

**Author****'****s****Note****: **I know you all are probably very surprised to see an update from me and for that I'm beyond sorry. Life and writer's block got in the way. I know that's not much of an excuse. I really want to finish this. If there are still people out there reading this please review and let me know what you think. Any criticism or ideas you may have are welcome. I hope to have the 7th chapter up soon. Once again I'm so terribly sorry for the super long wait.


End file.
